The Little Mer-Alicorn
"The Little Fluttershy" is Movie Spoof Animal and Human Style of "The Little Mermaid (1989)" is Created by Francis and Twilight Sparkle's Rulez and Universal Pictures. It Appeared on YouTube on November 01,2017. Cast: Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Ariel Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) as Prince Eric Bambi (Bambi 2) as Flounder Rango (Rango) as Sebastian Ezyltyb (Legend of the Gurdians:The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Scuttle Minecraft Rogers (Alicorn) as King Triton Old Hag (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Ursula Anchor and Chum (Finding Nemo) as Flotsam and Jetsam Bruce (Finding Nemo) as Glut the Shark Rocky the Dragon (OC) as Harold the Seahorse Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Grimsby Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Carlotta Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic X) as Chef Louie Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) as Max Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Vanessa The Sailors in "The Fathoms Below" Played by: Various Trolls (Frozen), Manny (Ice Age) and Big Weld (Robots) Ariel's Sisters Played by: Princess Skystar and Songbird Serenade (My Little Pony:The Movie (2017)), Heather (Over the Hedge), Amy Rose (Sonic X), Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic) and Faline (Bambi 2) Sport Ponies (My Little Pony (2017)) as The Jig Dancing Sailors The Sailors During the Storm Played: Ice Age Characters Scenes: The Little Fluttershy Part 1-"Fathom Belows"/Main Titles The Little Fluttershy Part 2-Rango's Concert ("Daughters of Minecraft Rogers") The Little Fluttershy Part 3-Fluttershy at the Sunken Ship (Remake) The Little Fluttershy Part 4-Fluttershy Meets Mumble The Little Fluttershy Part 5-Old Hag Watches Fluttershy The Little Fluttershy Part 6-"Part of Your World" The Little Fluttershy Part 7-To the Surface The Little Fluttershy Part 8-The Storm The Little Fluttershy Part 9-Sonic is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") The Little Fluttershy Part 10-"Under the Sea" The Little Fluttershy Part 11-Fluttershy's Hidden Treasure The Little Fluttershy Part 12-Old Hag' Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") The Little Fluttershy Part 13-In Sonic's Kingdom The Little Fluttershy Part 14-Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") The Little Fluttershy Part 15-A Tour of the Kingdom The Little Fluttershy Part 16-"Kiss the Girl" The Little Fluttershy Part 17-Old Hag Takes Charge The Little Fluttershy Part 18-The Wedding Ship The Little Fluttershy Part 19-The Sun Sets The Little Fluttershy Part 20-Old Hag' Wrath The Little Fluttershy Part 21-A Happy Ending The Little Fluttershy Part 22-End Credits Movie Used: The Little Mermaid 1 (1989) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: Frozen (2013) Sonic X (2003-2006) The Secret Life Pets (2016) Zootopia (2016) Ice Age (2002) Robots (2005) Rango (2011) Over the Hedge (2006) My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) Bambi 2 (2006) My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic (2010) My Little Pony (2017) (Movie Version) Finding Nemo (2003) Happy Feet (2006) Happy Feet Two (2011) Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) Ice Age:the Meltdown (2006) The Lion King (1994) The Princess and the Frog (2009) and (The Jungle Book (LA)) Leapfrog Movie 3:Rise of Midnight Monster (2018) My Little Pony (2018)Category:DisneyTHX Category:Little Pony Pictures Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:3D films Category:Animal Style Category:Candidates for deletion